Session 02
The session begins with the group sitting inside the orthodontist office. Sifu decides to use his radio to scan the airwaves. One signal catches their ear saying "We are at Trilliam Hospital and we currently have two doctors here. We are taking anyone who needs help during this outbreak." After contemplating the message, the group decides to head towards the mall while searching any plazas along the way. The first place they come across during the travel is a plaza of restaurants. Deciding to first search an Italian resturant they head inside. While searching the restaurant the shattering of glass is heard outside. They look across the plaza they see something jump into a window of a Chinese restaurant. They head across the plaza towards the Chinese restaurant and begin to examine the outside. After examining the scene they determine that humans have to be the ones inside. Heading into the restaurant they see several figures head into a backroom. Locke begins talking out loud to the back room inhabitants. Eventually after some convincing, three people emerge from the back room. They explain that they are a group of scavengers from a group that has inhabited Grimlea School located behind Trianchor Mall. They introduce themselves as Allen, Jamie, and Allyson. The heroes then begin revealing that they are all looking for someone. Locke appears to be searching for a little girl, Mac appears to be searching for an older woman, and Sifu appears to be searching for a woman approximately his age and a young chinese boy. While talking with the Grimlea group they are informed of their backgrounds and of the Barfers. Arriving at Grimlea school the group is confronted by the leader of the community, Melissa. The group then meets Clinton, who they identify as the security guard from the camera in the mall. Heading into the school the group begins gathering information from the inhabitants of the school. Sifu interacts with a man named Steven who is staying with his wife Norma and his daughter Lisa. In another room, Locke talks to a man named Edward who is staying with his wife Martha, and his two children Gary and Rosie. In the meantime, Mac heads to the school gym with Melissa to see if he can fix the school electrical system. They then meet Clinton's daughter Stacey. They don't gain any particularly useful information or fix the electrical power but they ask for information regarding the hospital. Most of the Grimlea group seems hesitant about heading towards the hospital. The group also learns that a group of bandits have invaded a local police station. After excessive discussion with the families inside the school they convince Melissa to lend the assistance of Allen to their group to head towards the hospital; in exchange, Sifu offers Melissa his radio and the plan of shutting down the broadcast to let the school inhabitants know it is safe. Allen reveals that the school has two operational school buses and begins to drive them to the hospital. Category:Plot